


Confession

by Sxruno



Series: A3 One Shots [3]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25101757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxruno/pseuds/Sxruno
Summary: In where Tsumugi asks Kazunari to teach him how to speak in internet slang
Relationships: Miyoshi Kazunari/Tsukioka Tsumugi
Series: A3 One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760842
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32
Collections: A3! Rare Pairs Week 2020





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> This is super cringey, but I hope it’s tolerable enough to read through- Anyways, this prompt came up to my mind randomly because I thought Kazu and Tsumu would be super adorable ^^

“Hey, Kazu-kun?” 

Kazunari looked up from his phone to be met with the winter troupe leader. He wondered to what Tsumu could possibly want from him. “What is it Tsumu Tsumu? Need somethin’?” 

Tsumugi sat himself on the same couch as Kazunari, careful to not intrude his personal space. It was just after lunch and the pair so happened to be the only ones in the living room. The others were all off doing who knows what. Knowing how eccentric the members of Mankai were, they could be doing anything.

“So uh...” Tsumugi started, glancing down briefly at his intertwined hands on his lap. He was in close proximity with his crush, who wouldn’t be nervous? “I was wondering if you would have time to teach me of your speaking methods.”

Kazunari stared at Tsumugi for a second. Did he hear him right? “Speaking methods? Wha- Omg! You mean how I talk in slang? Heck yeah! But what for?”

Tsumugi smiled sheepishly, rubbing his neck as a faint blush appeared on his ears. Tsumugi could feel the slight dampness of his hand. “The reason itself is embarrassing to admit, but I promise to tell you after.”

“Lit! Okay, okay where do you want to start?” Kazunari placed his phone down beside him, giving the older one his whole attention. 

Tsumugi scrunched his eyes together in confusion as he let out a small laugh. “Perhaps with what ‘lit’ means? Sorry, I really know next to nothing about slang words.”

Kazunari grinned. “It’s all gucci Tsumu Tsumu! Alright so lit basically means something is good or enjoyable! For example um, ‘Tsumu Tsumu’s acting is lit!’” 

“Ah, I see. So would ‘the Mankai company is lit!’ make sense?” Tsumugi didn’t miss the compliment Kazunari had snuck in.

“Totes! Oh, and totes means totally, but shortened btw! Ahhh, I should also tell you what btw means uh...” Kazunari cut himself off when he heard Tsumugi laughing.

Tsumugi shook his head as his body was overtaken in laughter. “I-I apologize Kazu....” He trailed off as he held his stomach. “J-just give me a moment..”

Kazunari smiled as he watched the winter troupe leader’s attempts to calm himself down. Unbeknownst to Tsumugi, Kazunari had always adored the way Tsumugi talked. He really didn’t talk in any special way, but for some reason, whenever he spoke, Kazunari found himself looking for the source of the voice. The way Tsumugi spoke brought in a warm feeling that he didn’t know how to identify.

“You know Tsumu...” Kazunari began as Tsumugi’s laughter died down.

“Hmm?” Tsumugi hummed, staring curiously at his junior. 

“You’re totes adorable! It’s a wonder to why you don’t have a girlfriend or a boyfriend! Ngl, I really thought you had something going on with Tax... Ngl means not gonna lie btw! Oh and btw means by the way!” Kazunari added in, a faint blush on his cheeks.

Tsumugi grew flustered at Kazunari’s blunt confession. “Tasuku and I are just friends who have a passion for acting. That’s all we are now. And I’ve had some experience with relationships, but they didn’t really work out in the end.” The edges of Tsumugi’s mouth quirked up slightly in a solemn smile.

Kazunari noticed the change in Tsumugi. “Sorry, touchy subject?”

“Not really, it’s all in the past now. Besides, I’ve already moved on.” Tsumugi beamed at his direction, a glimmer in his eyes.

“Is that so?” Kazunari grinned. “I’m glad. Hopefully it works out better this time.” Ah, there it was again. The warm feeling.

“I hope so too! At first, I only adored the way they spoke, but at some point, it blossomed to something else as I saw who they really were. They’re a good person.” Tsumugi smiled fondly.

“Ah... I guess you’re keeping those feelings lowkey....” Kazunari felt his heart dropped at Tsumugi’s description of his crush. 

“Lowkey....?”

“Oh right! Um it means something is being done quietly or secretly. It’s the opposite of highkey where you’re very open about something!”

“Ehhh, but aren’t I highkey about my feelings?” Tsumugi tilted his head in confusion. 

Kazunari grimaced. “Well, they haven’t found out....”

Tsumugi leaned over to Kazunari’s side, just close enough that Kazunari could see his reflection in Tsumugi’s eyes. “Hmm? What about now?”

Kazunari leaned back, a full on blush on his face. “If you did that to your crush, they totes would know!”

Tsumugi sighed lightly as he returned to his original position. “I thought so too, but I guess he’s too stubborn to realize.”

“I guess h- Wait, he?” Kazunari pointed at himself as realization hit him. “You mean me?” He asked, shocked.

Tsumugi nodded, his ears red. “Took you long enough. Jeez, seeing as how you’re popular, I thought you would get it right away.”

“Wait wait, so you mean you like me? Like fr? Ahh I mean, for real?!”

“Yes Kazu-kun, for real.” Tsumugi replied calmly, reaching out to rub the nape of his neck.

“Wow- umm.... Oh! So that means you liked the way I talked? Is that why you asked for me to teach you?” 

“Errr, yes. That’s part of the reason.” 

Kazunari couldn’t believe it. He was overjoyed, and the warm feeling within him was overwhelming. “Ah, so this was what that feeling meant.”

Tsumugi sent him a questioning glance. 

Kazunari took one of Tsumugi’s hand and played with it as he began to talk. “For the longest time, whenever you spoke, I always found myself looking for the source of your voice. And before I knew it, whenever we talked, there was this warm feeling within me that grew each day. I liked being around you. I guess I had a crush on you.” He looked up at Tsumugi expectantly. 

Tsumugi blinked. “Wow, that was the first time I’ve heard you speak without any slangs.”

“Tsumu! After I poured out all my feelings, that’s all you’ve gotta say???” Kazunari pouted.

Tsumugi laughed. “You’re unexpectedly cute Kazu-kun.”

“Unexpectedly? I take that as an offense.” Kazunari lips quirked up. “I’m cute 24/7 thank you very much.”

Tsumugi reached out to pat Kazunari’s head. “That you are. What do you say about continuing this lesson?”

Kazunari grinned. “Ofc Tsumu! I’m going to teach you all the slangs in the world!” 

“What are you two up to?”

The pair quickly let go of each other’s hands and turned to be met with the director.

“Ah, director! We were just talking.” Tsumugi replied, smiling.

“Is that so? Well, I’ll leave you two to it.” Izumi nodded, knowing she could trust Tsumugi with Kazunari. She gave them both a smile before she turned and left. When her footsteps could no longer be heard, the two of them sighed in relief.

“That was close.” Tsumugi said, leaning back on the couch.

“Eh, I guess we have a secret now Tsumu! Isn’t that exciting?”

Tsumugi turned his head to meet the younger one’s eyes and smiled fondly. “It sure is. It’s our secret now.”

“Heck yeah!”


End file.
